


To Be the Lighthouse

by Chasyn



Series: Spaz is trying to kill me in 500 words or less! [17]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Lighthouse, M/M, Short, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: I ran out of words.
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Spaz is trying to kill me in 500 words or less! [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934425
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	To Be the Lighthouse

Zach stared at the man before him. He could feel it, the connection between them. But the man was just that, a man. Zach had barely reached his 8th year and his intended mate was a decade his senior. Age differences weren't uncommon. But in his village, it was the largest they'd had in centuries. But Zach didn't care. Owen belonged to him and that's just the way it was.

They were a constant in each other's lives as the years went by. It was innocent enough. Owen helped him with his lessons and his chores. They played games and made up stories. Owen was just always around, looking after Zach and making sure he was safe.

7 years passed like that. Zach was 15 when Owen was chosen to go on a special voyage. "You can't go!" He insisted loudly.

Owen smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "It won't be that long."

"3 years!" Zach wailed. "They said it would take 3 years!"

Owen nodded. "Yeah, 3 years is nothing, Zach. You'll see. Just focus on your lessons and before you know it, I'll be back and we'll finally be married."

Zach's eyes widened a bit and his face reddened. "You promise?"

Owen nodded.

Zach ran forward and wrapped his arms around Owen's waist. He hugged the older man tightly. "Be careful." Zach said softly as tears collected in his eyes.

Owen breathed out and hugged him back. "I will."

Zach pulled away and rubbed at his eyes. "Just come back, okay?"

"No matter what. I'll come back to you." He turned towards the ship.

"I'll wait for you!" Zach called. "Everyday, at the lighthouse!"

Owen leaned against the rail and waved.

10 years passed. Everyday, like he promised, Zach would wait at the lighthouse. But Owen never came. His parents told him to move on but he wouldn't listen. He insisted that Owen was coming back to him. Owen had promised. Owen never broke his promises. So Zach did as Owen asked. When he finished with his schooling, he became the apprentice to the lighthouse keeper. And when he died a few years later, Zach took over. Every night, he lit the fire and leaned against the railing and he waited. He would wait forever.

Zach breathed out as he leaned against the railing. It was dark out, the night sky a pitch black. He couldn't even tell where the sky met the water. He stared out and his eyes glazed over as they always did and his mind drifted. For several long minutes, he didn't see the light slowly moving closer. When it finally penetrated his foggy mind, his eyes widened and he let out a gasp. The ship started to slow. Zach recognized the figurehead of the large dragon monster creature. It's lower jaw was missing and so was the tail that used to wrap around it. But Zach still knew that ship.

"Owen!" He called out as he ran down the stairs and onto the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> I ran out of words.


End file.
